Distractions
by Girafe13
Summary: Comment une aussi jolie blonde pourrait bien distraire Fishcer? Eh bien, Eames sait qu'elle a fait ses preuves. Arthur aussi. E/A


**Bonjour!/Bonsoir!**

**Me revoici avec un petit OS sans prétention qui explique les origines de la jeune demoiselle qu'Eames nous a présenté dans le deuxième niveau du rêve.**

**Disclaimer: Je détient Inception et leur personnages... dans mes songes.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jamais Arthur n'avait vu d'aussi jolis sourcils.

S'arquant avec grâce sur le front parfait de la jeune femme, ils formaient un trait droit qui laissait deviner une personnalité soignée et douce, bien qu'aventureuse.

L'homme laissa son regard glisser vers ses yeux verts profonds et ses pomettes hautes, fardées d'un rose discret. Arthur déglutit lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres pleines lui faire un sourire prometteur. Arthur le lui rendit, les mains moites, puis se retourna vers le bar sur lequel is était appuyé, cala son verre d'un trait et paya le barman. Tout en réajustant sa chemise, il se fraya un chemin dans le bar bondé vers la jolie demoiselle. Elle n'était pas bien difficile à repérer: ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient scintiller dans la pénombre. Autour d'elle se tenaient un certain nombre d'admirateurs, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient s'asseoir sur la banquette en forme de "U" où était assise la belle créature de peur d'un rejet.

Arthur, sans aucune hésitation, s'assit en face de la jeune femme d'un mouvement souple sous les regards ébahis et jaloux des courtisants qui commencèrent bientôt à se disperser sans un mot.

-Bonsoir, fit-il en tendant sa main, Arthur, se présentant poliement.

-Bonsoir, Arthur, répondit-elle en la lui serrant. Ses mains étaient chaudes et grandes. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, Arthur pouvait voir qu'elle portait une élégante robe noire au décoletté plongeant, arborant aussi de grandes boucles d'oreilles en forme d'anneaux. Arthur sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle était encore plus belle de proche, si c'était possible. Son regard remonta vers ses sourcils. Fronçant les siens, il se demanda soudainement pourquoi ils les fascinaient autant. Il lui rapellait quelqu'un…

Juste comme il allait mettre le doigt sur le visage qu'il cherchait, il fut totalement déconcentré par le pied de la blonde se frottant doucement contre son tibia. Elle se pencha alors vers lui, son parfum sucré lui faisant oublier tout sourcil qui aie pu jamais existé.

-Alors Arthur…

Elle se rapprocha encore plus, l'attirant vers lui en empoignant sa cravate pour que leur lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Leurs nez se touchaient et Arthur avait du mal à se concentrer.

-Euh… je… marmonna-t-il, incrédule devant le revirement de situation inatendu, je ne crois pas que se soit approprié de…

Elle le fit taire d'un tout petit baiser.

"_Oh, et puis, merde_", pensa l'homme en répondant au baiser, cette fois il le fit durer plus longtemps. Ils revenaient d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante et il avait besoin de se distraire.

Les gens du bar ne semblaient ne rien remarquer à l'échange de plus en plus passionné sous leur yeux. Arthur sentit la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Étrangement, elle était calleuse et beaucoup plus chaude que tout à l'heure. Il se sépara un court instant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme (dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, remarqua-t-il) et tenta de mieux apercevoir ses traits.

-Ton visage me rappelle quelqu'un… murmura-t-il, son regard fixé sur ses sourcils, un peu essouflé.

Il ne pouvait croire que dans cette situation, il ne pensait qu'à découvrir l'identité de cette personne mystère, alors qu'elle avait ses lèvres sur les siennes et que tout cet échange de salive était hautement prometteur.

Eames aurait trouvé le tout vraiment pathétique et charmant.

Eames…

-Mon cher Arthur, fit la blonde en souriant, un peu haletante, à quelques centimètres de lui, un accent brittanique tellement évident qu'Arthur se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, _te souviens-tu comment tu es arrivé ici?_

Arthur réfléchit à cette question inusité. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Euh je…

Il regarda de nouveau les sourcils de la jeune femme. Son sourire coquin. Ses yeux verts profond. Ses cheveux bruns courts. Ses mains calleuses. Sa chemise fleurie.

_Quoi?_

_Sa chemise fleurie?_

-EAMES!

Un éclat de rire lui parvint alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux brusquement. Il arracha de son bras l'aiguille qui y était planté et se leva d'un bond de la chaise où il était endormi quelques secondes plus tôt, furieux de s'être laissé avoir.

-Eames! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

L'autre homme se leva tranquillement, sans se presser. Il enleva à son tour l'aiguille et les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Puis, les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha d'Arthur.

-Oh, darling, ne viens pas dire que tu n'as pas apprécié!

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucune réplique spirituelle ne lui vint à l'esprit. Si il voulait gagner son honneur, il fallait jouer sur la carte de la surprise.

Il referma donc ses lèvres sur celles d'Eames, lui empoignant le cou pour le rapprocher à la dernière minute. À sa plus grande surprise, Eames répondit au baiser, comme si il s'y préparait depuis quelques secondes.

-Oh, Eames, tu gâches tout mon plaisir à te surprendre, marmonna Arthur quand ils se séparèrent après de longues secondes.

-Que veux-tu, tu es tellement prévisible, répondit Eames en faisant glisser un doigt sur la joue de Arthur.

-Alors c'est ton nouveau personnage? Cette blonde est vraiment magnifique.

Eames lui sourit, content de lui-même.

-Je savais que tu allait l'aimer.

Arthur roula des yeux. Fit taire Eames d'un baiser.

Une autre journée s'achevait.

* * *

-Et pourquoi je n'utiliserais pas cette magnifique jeune femme qui a fait ses preuves?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le clin d'oeil que lui lança Eames.

En effet, elle avait fait ses preuves.

* * *

**Si vous êtes assez gentils pour reviewer, je vous envoie Leonardo DiCaprio (ou autre membre de la distribution) dans votre placard ce soir :D.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu!**

**Girafe13**


End file.
